keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Rhodes Tarheel
Rhodes Tarheel , also Known as Overlord Rho is a human sorcerer and Planswaker. He was once the apprentice of Baccob the Sorcerer before the master magi's cold nature drove him to turn to villainy. He took the name Rho and becan to grow his influence becoming a dangerous mage that even the council feared until he was defeated by the Champions of Magic, and his power was decimated. Bio: Early Life: Rhodes was born in an unknown world lost to the test of time . We know he attended the Guild of Sorceries in his youth and became the apprentice of master Magi Baccob. He learned much about magic under the mysterious sorcerer and traveled with him on many adventures. He would learn from his mentor about the Children of Mana, 5 celestials of Aldeare made from pure Mana of various colors He would continue following Baccob after his graduation Rho: Yet he grew more and more angry with his mentors demeanor and was said to be driven mad . He attacked the Mindflayers of Hypri slaughtering them all and taking the war torn world for himself. Though the Hyoriens were originally grateful for his freeing of them he soon grew to be hated as a tyrant by the people of that world. At some point during this time he would join a group of dark wizards in stealing powers from the Lunar Entity Zero, greatly wreaking him and gaining much power. He would begin plotting against his former master, and in time even the Council of Magic grew worried about his rise to power naming him one of the Hateful Eight the most dangerous of dark mages. He would Resurface years later to recruit Ren "Omega" Pendragon rescuing the young man from his fate. With his new allies he pushed his plans foreword. During the aftermath of the Battle of the Eclipse while the world was distracted and Paul Miller's Champions of Magic who his hated mentor helped form were weakened by losses with one wounded and another missing and presumed dead, he struck invading the Temple dedicated to the children of Mana and drawing power from it. This would of course draw in the remaining champions of magic into conflict with him and a battle ensued. Rho lost the battle mainly through the betrayal of Ren "Omega" and was forced to flee... but not before he got part of his plan compete. He would Ambush the Champions again years later on the world of Mustul where dragons once ruled. Here it was reviled that Pinku Rose one of the Champions was in fact his daughter Downfall: His ambush would end badly for him leaving him trapped for some time in the volcanic wasteland . By the time he returned to Hypri he found Zero, now merged with Ren Pendragon, waiting for him , having hunted him down for revenge. the Lunar Knight took the world and imprisoned Rho bringing him back to the Lunar Capitol were he was tortured, and had the powers Zero took from him removed . During his long few years in prison he thought of his life, his failures and his crimes, he thought of his love Eri Howaitorozu who died soon after Pinku was born... he deeply regretted his past. It was some time later when The Champions attacked the imperial Capital he escaped using the chaos brought by Jay Herah and the Moonfall Resistance to slip out of the world and swore to make amends for his foul deeds... his current weabouts are Unknown. Personality: Powers: Expert Level Sorcerer: He is skilled in the arcane arts Stolen powers: He along with a few other dark mages stole power from the Lunar Enttite Zero gaining increable Power Planswalker: He can travel between worlds at will without need for portals Silver Tonged: He is vary charismatic Titles: Relationships: Romantic: Eri Howaitorozu: the love of his life. Family: Piniku Rose: His estranged Daughter. Trivia: * He was a major villain of Paul Miller's Champions of magic * His surname Tarheel is not one by Paul Miller's work, infact, in the beta setting, his Surname is Dreemurr taken from Undertale. Category:Humans Category:Sorserer Category:Criminals Category:Antagonist Category:Hatefull Eight Category:Planswalker Category:PMiller1 Category:GuestCharacters